


An Unexpected Turn of Events

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Banter, Body Swap, F/M, Facebook: Draco's Den, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Not Canon Compliant, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sassy Pansy Parkinson, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Pansy didn't mean to activate the spell, but sometimes, these things just happen.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: School's Out For Summer





	An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murder_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/gifts).



> Written for School's Out For Summer event, hosted by Draco's Den on Facebook. Thanks to the mods for hosting! I do hope my giftee enjoys this. I had a lot of fun as this was my first body-swap fic, so I hope I did it justice! xoxo
> 
> Many thank you to my alpha starrnobella and my beta GaeilgeRua for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this work.

“Come on, Pans, we don’t want to miss it,” Draco said, clearing his throat. He had found Pansy in the prefects' bathroom, perfecting her hair. 

“Draco, did you ever notice this spell?” Pansy asked, looking at the words scribbled on the bathroom wall.

“I don’t pay attention to tripe written in the bathroom,” Draco said, scoffing. “It’s probably some trashy love spell.”

Pansy hummed. The words _vinculum revelare animae meae_ played over in her mind, and she couldn’t help but wonder what they meant. 

“Pans, you look fine,” Draco assured her. “Besides, the wind from the sail is going to mess it up anyhow.”

Pansy glared at him. “Must you?”

He chuckled. “Come on, we’re going to be late, and if we miss the farewell sail, I’m going to be pissed.”

“Well, come on, we can’t miss one of your last opportunities to moon over Potter,” Pansy said, strutting past him and exiting the prefects' bathroom. She heard Draco sputter behind her but smiled when he didn’t say that she was wrong. _Knew it_ , she thought to herself.

* * *

“You excited Neville?” Hermione asked, smiling at Neville warmly.

“Yeah,” Neville said. He was huddled with the rest of the Seventh years and they were getting ready for the traditional farewell sail. It was like a rite of passage - one last ride across the lake. When they arrived at Hogwarts as first years, they came in the boat, and now leaving Hogwarts, they’d be exiting in the boats. Their luggage had already been sent across to the train.

“Knut for your thoughts?” Hermione asked, breaking him from his reminiscing. 

“Just going to miss it,” he said quietly, looking back at the castle. 

Hermione nodded. “Me too. But at least University is going to keep us busy! I can’t believe we both got into the same one for our Mastery! How exciting.”

“I think Ron is trying to get your attention,” Neville said, gesturing behind her.

“Come on, mates!” Ron exclaimed. “It’s time to go, let’s get in our boat!”

Neville followed Hermione to the boats. He joined Harry, Ron, and a few other Gryffindors in their small boat. 

“Oi, Neville,” Ron said once they were all settled into their boat. 

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Parkinson is staring at you.” 

“What?” Neville turned, looking around the other boats, and sure enough, Pansy Parkinson was staring at him. He wondered why.

* * *

Pansy locked eyes with Neville, wondering just when he had started to fill out. Not that she was checking him out, of course, but still, she couldn’t deny that he certainly wasn’t the chubby boy she remembered from their early years at Hogwarts.

He didn’t look away, and neither did she. She muttered under her breath, “ _vinculum revelare animae meae_ ” before she could even realise what she was doing.

Neville’s eyes widened and she felt a strange sensation start to spread throughout her body. “Shite,” she muttered, realising that she just spoke the spell. 

The boats took off, speeding across the lake. She didn’t know if it was the sudden speed, or the spell she accidentally activated, but Pansy fell back, her eyes fluttering closed. 

What felt like moments later, Pansy felt herself being shaken away. Opening her eyes, she let out a yelp - that sounded much deeper than she anticipated - when she saw Ron Weasley peering down at her. 

“Oi, mate, you okay?” Weasley asked, looking at her.

“You hit your head pretty hard, Neville,” Granger said.

 _Neville? What in Merlin’s name were those two blabbing about?_ she thought to herself. _And how did I transport to this boat?_

Sitting up, Pansy realised that something didn’t feel right. Looking down, she saw that she was wearing trousers… Not her stylish dress. And her hands… They didn’t look like her hands at all… In fact, they looked like…

“Neville?” Ron asked, touching her shoulder.

“Uhhhh,” she muttered, eyes widening even further when Neville’s voice left her mouth. Whipping her head to the other boats, she looked and quickly found the Slytherin one. On that other boat, she saw a very panicked expression on the body of Pansy Parkinson. 

_What the hell did I do?_ she wondered aloud.

* * *

Neville took a deep breath. Seeing his own body stare back at him was strange, but he quickly realised that Pansy must have done some type of body-swapping spell - that was the only thing that made sense.

“Pans?” Draco said, shaking her slightly. “You okay? I can Apparate us out if you need.”

“Fine,” Neville - Pansy - answered. “Just a little off balance.” 

Once the boats landed, he’d find Pansy, and hopefully they could figure out what happened. For now, however, Neville was determined to enjoy his farewell ride across the lake - even if it was in a witch’s body.

* * *

When the boats landed, the two of them quickly sought each other out. 

“What did you do?” Neville hissed to Pansy. He looked her over, realising how weird it was to see his body from another person’s perspective.

“Listen, Longbottom, it was an accident,” Pansy explained. “I didn’t even realise I was saying the words until I did. When we locked gazes, something possessed me to do it.”

“You’re possessed!?” Neville exclaimed.

“Shhh!” Pansy hissed, putting her hands over his - er, her - mouth. Looking around, she sighed in relief that no one heard him. “No, I don’t know - I felt a pull to say them.”

“Well, what was the spell?” Neville asked.

“I don’t know - I just saw the incantation.”

Neville groaned. “You said a spell that you didn’t know what it did? Pansy, I thought you were smarter than that.”

She huffed. “Well, I didn’t know it would do… This!” She gestured wildly between them. “I found them in the prefects' bathroom.”

Neville stiffened. “You said the words scribbled in the prefects' bathroom and we switched bodies?”

“Yes, why? Do you know the spell?” Pansy asked eagerly.

Neville reached up and scratched the back of his - her - neck. “Er, yeah, and I’ll explain it later. Are you going to the Leaky for the celebration party?”

“Yes,” Pansy said. 

“Okay, this should wear off in a few hours… Once we’re back to ourselves, I’ll explain.”

“So, I just need to pretend to be you?” Pansy asked, looking at him incredulously. “Longbottom, I don’t know the first thing about you.”

“Just follow the conversation, I like plants,” he said. “And it’s Neville,” he said quietly. “Not Longbottom.”

“So, I’ll be you, and you be me, and we’ll catch us shortly.”

“Deal.”

* * *

The trip to the Leaky was uneventful, thankfully. Neville was able to pass himself off as Pansy, although Malfoy kept giving him strange looks every once in a while. 

“Can I get you another Butterbeer?” Malfoy asked, coming up to him. 

“Sure,” Neville - Pansy answered. He watched as Malfoy grabbed them two Butterbeers. 

“I need advice, Pans,” Malfoy said quietly. 

Neville’s eyes widened. “Er, sure.” He paused. “Of course, Draco.”

Malfoy looked torn. “Should I tell Potter how I feel?”

“What?” Neville asked before he could stop himself.

“I mean, I think he’s interested in me, too, but I don’t know,” Malfoy muttered. “I don’t want to make an arse out of myself, though I’m sure I’ll do that easily.”

 _Holy shite,_ Neville thought to himself. Knowing that Hermione had mentioned that Harry was ‘obsessed’ with Malfoy, he decided to speak. 

“Talk to him,” Neville said. 

“But what if he rejects me? Curses me? Makes fun of me?” Malfoy asked, arching a brow.

“Better that than to live with the regret of not knowing.”

Malfoy grinned. “Always the words of wisdom, Pans. Thanks.” He pressed a kiss to his cheek before leaving the bar.

Neville quietly pondered about how Pansy would react when he told her she activated a soulmate spell.

* * *

Being Neville was harder than Pansy had anticipated. She didn’t realise that he was as popular as he was. Literally, every few seconds, someone was coming over to chat with her. It had been shocking to say the least.

Suddenly, she felt woozy. _Thank Merlin,_ she thought to herself. It had been a few hours and she was eager to get her own body back. She sat down, slumping forward in a faint. 

When she opened her eyes, she was relieved to see that she was in her own body. Taking a deep breath, she turned to go find Neville but grinned when she saw him approaching. 

“Hey,” he greeted, taking the seat next to her. 

“Hi,” she said quietly in response. “I’m glad that’s over, not that I didn’t mind being you - it was very eye-opening.”

Neville laughed. “Yes, it was certainly interesting being you.”

“So, will you tell me what kind of magic I messed around with?” Pansy asked, looking at him nervously. “I mean, I know it was some type of body-swapping spell.”

“It was a soulmate revealing spell,” Neville said quietly. 

Pansy froze. 

“When you cast the spell, it has you swap bodies with the person you’re soul is matched with,” he continued to explain. “I know because I know Romilda Vane scribbled it down in that bathroom when she had hoped that Harry Potter was her soulmate. A few of us have tried to remove the words, but she charmed them to stick. So, a few prefects have been messing around with it - hence why Anthony Goldstein and Hannah Abbott are suddenly dating.” He paused. “Oh, and Padma Patil and Ernie Macmillian - strange couple, though they are.”

“So, we’re soulmates?” Pansy asked quietly. She looked at Neville.

He nodded. “Not that I’m expecting anything to change between us,” he said quickly, holding his hands up. “It doesn’t mean that we need to date or anything like that, we can be friendly soulmates or whatnot. It just means we’re compatible.”

Pansy placed her hand on Neville’s arm. “But… What if I wanted to try more?”

Neville looked at her warily. “We barely know each other.”

“No time like the present,” Pansy quipped.

“Are you sure?” Neville asked. 

Pansy leant over, briefly brushing her lips against Neville’s. It was quick, but just enough to spark a bit of interest between them both. 

“Do you want to go get some food?” Neville asked, clearing his throat after recovering from her brief kiss.

“I like Chinese,” she said, standing up. “Muggle London?”

“You’re okay with Muggle London?” Neville asked.

“That’s where the best Chinese places are,” she said matter-of-factly. Taking Neville’s hand, she pulled him towards the door. “You’ve got a lot to learn about me, Neville Longbottom.”

He grinned, allowing her to pull him towards the exit. From the corner of his eye, he saw Harry and Draco kissing. Today had been unexpected, but in the best type of way. 

“I look forward to learning all about you, Pansy Parkinson.”

The smile on his face warmed Pansy’s heart in the best way. She was so glad she accidentally activated that spell.


End file.
